Letting Her Hair Down
by Serendipity Kat
Summary: [RENT] Joannefic. Why did Joanne change her hair in the movie? My reason. Onehsot.


_I actually got this idea when watching the movie. I started wondering why Joanne changes her hair for New Year's. She doesn't change it any other time. I like soming up with original ideas. This piece took me 3 weeks. Enjoy!_

_-Serendipity Kat_

* * *

Letting Her Hair Down

Joanne stared at her reflection in the beveled mirror. It was 12:30 in the afternoon. Dark brown skin, large expressive eyes, high cheekbones, and full dark lips stared back at her. And then there was her hair. Short and sweet, it was styled in the same tiny braids as it always had been. She sighed, it was New Years Eve Day and she was thinking.

"Pookie? What are you doing?" came a voice through the door.

Joanne glanced back at the door. "Nothing, Maureen."

The woman behind the door sighed. "Well hurry up! I need to take a shower. Rehearsal starts in an hour." She whined impatiently.

Joanne rolled her eyes and opened the door. "Honey, do you like my hair?"

Green eyes stared back into her brown ones. Maureen pursed her red lips and cocked her head to one side, black curls falling over her bare shoulders. "Pookie, it's fine. Why?"

Joanne moved out of the way and let her girlfriend into the bathroom. The other woman moved past her, clad in only a towel and turned to her.

"I was thinking about getting a new hairstyle, that's all." Jo said as she moved to their bedroom to get ready.

"Oh, ok. You'll look hot no matter what." Maureen said in a sexy voice as she closed the bathroom door and began to run the water.

Joanne sighed and sat down heavily on the blue and white bed. She let her hand drift down to play with the ruffles. They really were silly, but Maureen insisted on a ruffled comforter. "What would Maureen do?" she asked out loud. She wanted to change. Change what, she had no idea. Maybe her hair… but how? She sighed and decided to try to get some work done before getting dressed.

She only worked for about half an hour when a light-bulb went on in her head. Mimi! She'd know what to do. Joanne gathered up her papers from the desk and shoved them into her briefcase. Hurriedly, Joanne searched through their extremely large closet and threw on a pair of jeans and a cream colored ruffled shirt and grabbed her coat. "Maureen, honey?" She called into the bathroom.

"Whatever you need, baby! Whatever you want, baby!" Came Maureen's stunning soprano voice soared over the hiss of the shower. "I'll do what I think you deserve!"

Joanne smiled slightly at the sound of her girlfriend singing. Then she sighed. "I'll just leave her a note." Once in the kitchen, she started rummaging through the small drawer on the right side of the fridge. "Where the heck are those darned Post-Its… I just bought some…" she groaned. "Did Maureen use them to harass Mark again?" her girlfriend had a very weird obsession with annoying Mark. She'd take Joanne's Post-Its and write embarrassing comments on them and plaster them all over the loft. She continued to push things aside until, "Ah-ha! There they are." She pulled out a pen and scribbled a message telling Maureen where she was. She grabbed her keys, purse, and left the apartment with Maureen's voice trailing after her.

"I'm gonna do it! Gonna do it!" Maureen stopped singing and popped her head out of the bathroom door and called, "Pookie?" Hearing no reply she shrugged and ducked back into the bathroom.

Once in the car, Joanne drove the 35 blocks to Mimi and Roger's apartment. As she climbed the stairs, she took a deep breath. She raised her mocha colored hand and rapped on the door.

"Coming!" came a voice. Then the voice raised a few decibels. "Roger, get off! I mean-Roger!" The last part was squealed.

Joanne rolled her eyes and shifted her feet a bit uncomfortably. Of course Roger would be over and of course they would be…. _having fun_. It was as much of a given as her and Maureen fighting. Soon the door opened and showed a very flushed Mimi.

"Hi, Joanne." She giggled a bit. "What's up?" Then another face came to the door. A shaggy blonde head peered out from over Mimi's shoulder.

"Joanne." Roger stated. "What'd Maureen do this time? And shouldn't you talk to Mark?" he winked as Mimi opened the door wider. "I know how much you guys like each other."

Joanne blushed slightly and rolled her eyes. "Nothing, actually. I came to talk to Mimi. Girl stuff."

Roger's blue eyes widened and he put his hand to his face in mock shock. "Joanne. Wanting to talk about _girl stuff_? Oh, my! Where's the real Joanne?" he looked at the ceiling. "What is the world coming to? I need my Midol!"

"Roger!" Mimi giggled. "Stop it. You know Jo's a girl. She just doesn't show it all the time," she turned to Joanne, who was smiling. "Right?"

Joanne laughed and replied, "That's right. How else can I keep Maureen in line?" she pointed her finger at Roger. "Oh, and Roger, Maureen and Collins are right, you _are_ as much of a Drama Queen as she is."

"Jo! Come on, that's not fair…" Roger whined as Joanne came into the apartment and took her coat off.

Mimi shushed him. "Roger, be nice." She tucked her hair behind her ears. "No, seriously, whatcha need, Jo?" Mimi asked once she calmed down. "Roger, go, shoo!"

"Fine. I'll see you later, girly-girl." He winked and kissed Mimi. He shoved the door shut.

Joanne looked down at her hands. "Well, I want to change my hair, but I'm not sure what to do..."

Mimi tipped her head to one side. "Your hair? What's wrong with it?"

Joanne sighed. "Nothing really… but I want to do something different with it for New Year's. I've had it the same way my whole darn life!" She got up and began to pace around. "I want to surprise Maureen. She's always saying that I hate change and spontaneity. I want to prove her wrong."

Mimi squealed and stood up, hands clasped beneath her chin. "That's so sweet, Jo. I know exactly what to do." She raced to the bedroom and came back out with her leopard coat and matching purse. "We're going out. I know the best salon to go to. And they don't cost too much, either." She smiled and waited for Joanne to put her coat back on. Once she saw that Joanne was ready, she grabbed her hand and shouted, "Let's go!"

Mimi bounded down the stairs and waited patiently for Joanne to catch up. "Hurry-up! It's 2 right now and we're getting together at 9."

Joanne came down the stairs as fast as she could. "I'm coming, I'm coming. I think I know how you stay so skinny, Meems. How on earth do you race up and down the stairs without hurting yourself?" she asked as when she reached the bottom. The 2 ladies walked out of the building and in the opposite direction, leaving Joanne's car parked, where it was.

Mimi hooked her arm through Joanne's. "Well, back home, when my dad was still around, the first one of us down the stairs would receive a special treat when he came home." She smiled sadly at the memory. "There were 6 of us, so it was a big deal to get to the bottom of the stairs. I learned early how to skip stairs." Her eyes became hard. "That was before he left us for some young skinny model."

Joanne looked with sympathy at the younger girl. "I'm so sorry, Mimi. I didn't know…" she trailed off. Mimi didn't talk a whole lot about her past, and Joanne felt privileged.

Mimi smiled again, sadness gone. "You didn't know, Jo. Don't worry about it." she stopped walking and looked around. "Ok… let's see. Where is, oh! There it is." She pointed across the street at a small salon. There were thin lace curtains on the single window and door. A neon sing flashed _Bella Hair Parlor_ over the top of the awning. She pulled Joanne across the street and all but ran up to the door.

"This?" Joanne asked in disbelief.

"Yep. This is where I get my hair cut and the girls here are friends of mine. Come on!" She pushed open the door.

Joanne was assaulted with a smell that reeked of chemicals, shampoo, and hair-spray. She wrinkled her nose slightly.

"Hola, Marie! Jenna! Chicas!!" Mimi called out as they entered.

"Mi Amigos. Mimi!" A medium sized girl popped her head out of a room in the back. Her curly brown hair was half pulled back and the rest was left frizzing all over the place as she came flying out to greet Mimi. "Mimi! How are you, Chica? What's up?"

Mimi smiled widely and hugged the girl. "I'm fine, Jenna. How are you? It's been forever since I've seen you. You miss the club?"

It was then that Joanne realized these girls must have worked with Mimi at the Cat Scratch Club. She smiled as the one girl, Jenna, looked at her.

"Not at all." Jenna said. "I love it here."

"Mimi!" a voice screamed.

Mimi turned and saw another girl coming out of the drying room. "Marie! Chica. I missed you." She hugged her fiercely. "I need a favor."

"Sure, what can we do?" Marie asked, eyes shining.

"This is my friend, Joanne. She wants to change her hair, but doesn't know what to do." With that she brought Joanne forward.

Joanne smiled. "Hello. Can you help me?"

Jenna smiled at Marie. "Of course. I know just the thing. Sit here." The brunette gestured towards a salon chair. Joanne took off her coat and slowly sat down. Jenna pulled out a cape and draped it over Joanne. "Just relax and let Jenna work her magic on your beautiful hair." Joanne nodded and waited.

Jenna over to the table and picked up a spray bottle. She misted water all over the African-American women's hair and began to run her finger through it. Slowly, she began to undo the braids. "You will look stunning. Just wait."

Joanne sighed inwardly and watched as her hair as she had always know it, go bye-bye.

Maureen, after returning from rehearsal, took another shower, put on some underwear and dug through the large closet searching for something. It was almost 6 and she and Joanne were supposed to meet the rest of the bunch at the Life Café at 9 to start the excessive drinking that was customary on New Year's.

"Where is it? I know I have it somewhere." She muttered to herself. She continued to paw through stuff until she came across a large flat box. She smiled triumphantly. "Ah-ha! Found it! Joanne's going to be so surprised." She pulled out the black outfit and accessories. She unzipped the outfit and shimmied into it. She pulled it up and over her black underwear and zipped it up in the back. She put on the black velvet accessories and gazed in the mirror. She frowned, her pretty features not looking to good. "It needs something… I know! My boots." She bent down and reached under the bed until she felt her hand grasp the cool, hard, patent leather. She pulled out her boots and slipped them on. She nodded into the mirror. Satisfied with her outfit, she waltzed into the bathroom to apply her face. She couldn't wait till Joanne got home.

Joanne and Mimi left the salon at 5:30.

"Are you sure this looks good?" Joanne asked nervously as she reached her hand up to touch her newly coiffed head.

Mimi rolled her eyes playfully. "It looks fine, Jo. You look hot. Maureen's going to love it. What do you want to do now?" She looked at the older woman. "You can either go home, or come over to the loft with me."

Joanne thought for a minute. "Well, it's almost 6, so I think I'll go home. We're still going to meet at the life?"

By then, the 2 of them had reached the apartment.

Mimi threw her arms into the air and spun around. "Of course. See you at 9!" She waved as Joanne got back into her car and zoomed off. Mimi smiled at the thought of what Maureen would say when her girlfriend came home. Humming, Mimi skipped up the stairs.

Jo pulled into the car garage and took a deep breath. She got out of the car, locked it and made her way to the elevator. She reached the door to her apartment and opened it. "Honey, I'm home!" she called out and entered, closing the door behind her. "Maureen! Where are you?" she set her stuff down on the coffee table.

"I'm right here, Jo!"

As Maureen entered the room, she took one look at her girlfriend and stared.

Jo was wearing the same clothes she had on earlier, but her hair… "Pookie! Your hair, it's… poofy?" Maureen squealed and started walking towards her. "I love it. You look really good."

Joanne didn't say anything. She continued to stare at Maureen's outfit.

Maureen was wearing a black leather cat-suit, cat ears, a tail, and the sexiest stiletto boots Joanne had ever seen. She had used black eyeliner to outline her eyes like a cat's and sported a pair of the darkest red lips ever. "Mo… what are you wearing?" She asked, stunned.

Maureen laughed and spun around on her heels. "You like?" she sidled up to Joanne and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Meow. Make me purr." She whispered in her ear.

Joanne shivered. "You look, I mean, wow. You're so hot right now." She kissed Maureen fiercely and pushed her into the bedroom.

"Hey! Don't mess up your hair!" Came Maureen's voice.

---

Several hours later, Maureen, in her cat suit and Joanne, with her new hair, set out for the loft. Upon reaching the loft, Maureen bounded up the stairs and tapped her foot impatiently as Joanne took her time.

"Come on, Pookie! Hurry up! You're so slow." She whined.

"But normally you like that, hon. Especially at night." Joanne called up the stairs.

"Jo! That's something completely different." Maureen huffed, upset at having to wait. Seeing Joanne wasn't going to go any faster, she walked the few feet to the door and pounded on it. "Meow!" she called.

Mark opened the door and stared.

Maureen smiled sweetly and brushed up against him. "Hi, Marky. You like my outfit?"

"I…um… you…" he stuttered frantically while blushing heavily at having Maureen's assets so close to him. He smiled weakly. "Where's Joanne?"

Maureen lowered her eyes and looked at Mark through her eyelashes. "She's coming. But what about you?"

Mark's face turned bright red at the sexual comment. He should be used to them by now, but alas, he wasn't.

"Mark, stop letting what little heat we have out!" Came a rough voice from somewhere behind him.

Maureen looked up. "Hi, Roger darling." She cooed as he came into view. His eyes widened.

"Maureen? You look… wow. Very sexy." He smiled and made his way over to her. "You know… if Joanne doesn't show up and Mimi doesn't either, maybe you can be my dinner partner."

She laughed and winked at him as she threw her arms around his neck. "You sure know how to make a girl feel special."

"MAUREEN!"

Maureen, Roger, and Mark turned around to see Joanne standing in the doorway, hands on her hips.

"Stop messing around with the boys." She stepped into the loft.

"Jo, what did you do to your hair?" Roger asked as he took Maureen's arms off his neck.

Joanne blushed slightly and Maureen put her arms around her waist. "I decided to change my hair for New Year's. Is there a problem with it?"

Roger smiled and shook his head. "It's just sooo… different. Who'd have ever thought that the up-tight lawyer would let her hair down?"

Joanne rolled her eyes.

"No, you look nice, Jo." Mark said quietly.

"HEY EVERYBODY!" came a loud voice.

Mark, Roger, Maureen, and Joanne turned towards the door. There was Collins, Angel, and Mimi. Angel was wearing some sort of pinkish plastic dress, pink clunky heeled boots and a long blonde wig. Collins wore a sloppy version of a tux.

"Joanne, sweetheart, what did you do to your hair? And Maureen, where did you get the cat suit? I want one!" Angel yelled happily as she fist grabbed Joanne in hug and then Maureen.

"Angel," Maureen sounded strangled. "I can't breath…"

Angel let go. "Ohma… s-s-sorrrrry. Oops." She backed up and stumbled a bit.

Roger started laughing. "Angel, I thought you were going to wait until we were all together to start drinking?"

Angel tripped towards the door. Luckily Collins caught her. "Let's a go! Barward ho!" with a mock salute, she started to walk, only to be stopped by Collins.

"Jo! I still love your hair." Mimi winked at Jo as she squeezed past Angel and Collins and made her way to Roger. The she saw Maureen. "Mo!" she squealed and leapt towards the cat-suit-clad lady. "You look good. That suit is so you."

Maureen smiled and replied, "Thanks Mimi."

Mark looked amused, but pulled his camera out and turned it on. "December 31, 1989. New Year's Eve. As my crazy friends and I are going to get plastered."


End file.
